


Red's Anatomy

by PrinceDanny



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Blind Character, Blind Love - Freeform, Doctors, Eye Trauma, Hospitals, robot arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDanny/pseuds/PrinceDanny
Summary: This is a universe where Tord is an engineer and an explosion in his lab causes him to need an eye removal and amputation his his right arm. he then falls in love with his caretaker Edd but he can't see him because his eyes are bandaged. What will happen when his bandages are removed?





	

“H-Hello..? Why can’t I see? Where am I? And-” Tord’s breath hitched. “W-Where’s my arm?” he asked, tears burning his eye. And yes, eye as in one eye.

“Sir, you just got out of surgery.” Said a soft, kind voice. “My name is Edd. And you better get used to hearing my voice because it’s what you’re gonna hear it for the next few weeks.” the voice, who belonged to someone named Edd, laughed a bit.

“Oh um I’m..Tord.” Tord mumbled, his cheeks turning red when he realized that this person already knew that. “Oh um..sorry.”

“It’s okay, dear. It happens a lot. You did just come out of surgery so you’re probably a little out of it.” Edd said, his voice rather calming.

“Oh um..well..You’re taking care of me?” Tord asked. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, he let out a yelp of surprise.

“I’m just making sure you’re all good. Vitals and such. I know it’s more comforting to have it done this way than with a thermometer.” he explained, placing a hand on his forehead. “You seem to be good. How do you feel?” he asked.

“Well..tired, my head hurts a little, and well..It’s weird not having an arm.” Tord sighed, moving his amputated arm around a bit. He frowned, he didn’t like not being able to move his fingers.

“Do you need any pain medication?” Edd asked, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of ibuprofen. 

“Um..sure.” Tord shrugged a bit, shivering when he felt the lack of arm on his right side. “Am I going to get something to..you know..be an arm?” he asked.

“Oh well, yes. But we have to talk about what’s right for you after we get the bandages off your head. Every case is different, everyone can qualify for different things. You might be able to get our newest model even!” he said cheerfully.

“Newest model..? What is it exactly?” he sat up a bit, propping himself up on a pillow. He didn’t even know there were different models of prosthetic arms, he just figured you got one. Whatever generic arm that worked.

“Well we’re developing an arm that’s well..it’s metal. And it should be able to receive your brains messages and move just like a regular arm only it would be stronger and more durable! We’re calling it R.E.D.”

“Oh..well cool! So I could get a robot arm?” Tord asked, he’s very giddy. He’s an engineer, he tends to get excited about machines.

“Well…” he sighed. “Yes, but it’s not just a robot arm.” Edd grumbled, he’s more proud of the medical side of it.  
“Awesome! When do I get these bandages of?” he poked the side with his good eye.

“About..2 weeks I think. Maybe 3 depending on your progress.” Edd said, nodding. He then realized that Tord couldn’t see it and he stopped, his cheeks pink.

“Sweet! I can’t wait to get it!” he grinned, practically bouncing up and down in his bed.

“Someone’s excited.” Edd giggled, blushing a bit more as a thought crossed his mind. “He’s kind of cute..”

Tord did the same thought it was less noticeable, he was thinking something similar about Edds laugh. “Yeah well..I’m an engineer, I really like machines and seeing how they work. Mostly when something is brand new. I like seeing how it can me made better.” he smiled a bit.

“Well maybe you can work with our medical engineer team once you’re out.” Edd offered, smiling back, not really caring that Tord couldn’t see it.

“Oh sweet! That would be awesome!” Tord’s smile widened, the thought of having a job here made him want to jump up and down.

“I look forward to it..now you need to get some sleep. I’ll be back to check on you in a few hours, don’t pick at your bandages or anything. Click your button or shout if you need anything, I’ll be close by.” Edd dimmed the lights and quietly shut the door.

Tord sighed, laying back down and just thinking for a bit. He wondered what the voice, who belonged to someone named Edd looked like. He imagined that he was rather cute, kind maybe. He shut his eye, calming down enough to fall asleep.


End file.
